


Reunited

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, but i can't not write soft when its matsuhana, i used to write these so much in old fandoms lol, no beta we die like daichi, standard airport fic, this is pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Issei had been away for four weeks for work and Takahiro hated it. So, he jumps at the chance to meet him at the airport when he finally comes back
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 13





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell from my fic history, I am an absolute SUCKER when it comes to soft fics where characters get reunited because it just gives me serotonin and I love fics where characters reunite at the airport so here ya go. Also, if you couldn't tell I'd die for Matsuhana so here we are,,,,

Hanamaki hated being away from Matsukawa, he could easily admit that. He found the notion of being away from him gave him a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hated; loneliness. The two of them had hardly spent two weeks away from each other since they'd known each other, let alone since they'd been together, there was one period where Hanamaki and his family left the country for a holiday for two weeks but that was the most time they'd spent not together, some people may call them too dependant on one another, Hanamaki called it pure joy getting to be with the person he loved more often than he wasn't.

So, when Matsukawa dropped it on him that he had to leave the country for just under a month due to work, Hanamaki was nervous about it to say the least. But, four weeks later, Matsukawa was coming home and Hanamaki was basically counting down the minutes until he could head off to the airport to pick him up. He'd already cleaned the house four times in the last twelve hours because he couldn't sit still and look at the clock until 9pm.

Makki's knee shock gently as he tried to focus on the book that was in his hands. It was one that Matsun had recommended to everyone in their group chat and he was the last one to actually read it. He'd had to listen to Iwazumi and Oikawa talk about it basically non-stop since they'd both read it. But there was only an hour left until he could leave and he was just so excited to see Matsun again, of course, they'd called each other a few times every week but it wasn't the same as being able to actually hug the man that he loved the most and to hear properly about all his stories about being in France. Makki was sure he managed to get about five pages read in the hour before he was jumping off of the sofa and running towards his car, keys in hand.

**Delayed, now arriving 01:00.**

Makki was pretty sure all of the air left his lungs at the red warning next to Matsun's flight. His phone was flashing 10pm meaning that he had to kill another three hours before he got to see his lover again. Sure, after four weeks apart, three hours was nothing but he was still ready to stand and cry in the middle of the airport. Sighing to himself, he looked around to see some chairs on the other side of the room, looking out towards the runway so he headed towards them and sat with a sigh. His phone too was about to die so he had nothing to entertain him for the next three hours and he slightly hated himself for not looking up his flight.

Three hours.

He could do this.

He sent off a text to Iwazumi and Oikawa telling them the news before he let his eyes slip shut, he figured a small nap couldn't hurt especially if it was going to be in the airport, a place that made him anxious, for another few hours.

Matsukawa let out a sigh of frustration as he just watched the bags go round and round waiting for his own. He felt like he hadn't slept in about three days and his body felt heavy and like he needed a really big shower, plus, he knew Makki was on the other side of customs and he desperately wanted to see him. Although, he was nervous that Makki would be mad at him for not telling him about the flight but his phone died before he even got on the plane.

After what felt like an hour, his bags finally dropped down and he grabbed them so fast that the person standing next to him just glared at him but Matsun didn't care, all he had to do now was make his way to arrivals and hopefully Makki would be there, if he wasn't, he was going to have to call a taxi which he really didn't want to do. Taxi's were something that caused him a lot of anxiety but he knew airports were the same for Makki.

Matsun basically ran towards the arrivals section of the airport and his heart broke when he didn't see Makki straight away with all of the other people that were holding signs and awaiting passengers. it wasn't until somebody moved that he saw his fiancé. He was curled up in a chair, his hood was over his head, a few stray strands of pink hair were poking out from his hood and his phone was clutched in his hands. Matsukawa walked over to him and kneeled down so they were face to face and gently placed his hand on Makki's cheek, using his free hand to shake his shoulder gently. He wanted to sooth all of the anxieties that seemed to be plaguing him, wanted to reassure him that he was here now.

It took another ten seconds before Makki's eyes started to twitch and he opened them, suddenly shooting up from his curled up position, seeming to take in his surroundings again, he turned to look at Matsun and a tired but joyful smile appeared on his face quickly. Makki reached up and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him towards his body gently, inhaling his scent. Even though Matsukawa smelt like aeroplane food and sweat, Makki didn't care.

"Matsun, you're home," he mumbled into his shoulder, not letting the other pull away when he tried. "No, just stay here for a few more seconds, I missed this." Matsukawa almost melted on the spot but complied, squeezing his lover a little tighter. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't apologise for that 'hiro, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the delay, my phone died two hours before I even got told and couldn't find an outlet," he whispered, finally pulling away and taking a good look at Makki. He hated that he could see clear dark circles under his eyes, he wanted to swipe them away and let the other man sleep for two days if he needed to.

"That's okay."

"It's not, I know how much you despise the airport," Makki just shrugged and let his forehead fall against Matsun's softly, happy that he was finally reunited. He'd been missing him since the moment they'd said goodbye at the airport, it had been a very long four weeks for him. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I think the two idiots can vouch for me there too."

"I don't ever want to leave you for so long again."

"I'd like that," Makki whispered, fighting the urge to just fall asleep again now that he knew he was fully safe and secure because Matsun was back. "I want to get married soon."

"Me too." Matsun chuckled, brushing Makki's hair away from his face, "but first, let's go home hey?"

"Yes please," Makki stood and stretched before reaching for Matsun's suitcase in one hand and Matsun's hand in the other. "I want nothing more than to go home. With you. You're back."

"I promise, I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Good, it's not good for my sleeping schedule." Matsun laughed and rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing Makki's hand in his gently before following him out to the car, happy to finally be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this trash? probably. I'm sorry I feel so out of practice and I am in a massive depression episode at the moment so this is all the brain could come up with.
> 
> I hope you liked it none the less. i love these two morons so much.
> 
> Have a good day/evening/night/afternoon.


End file.
